Taniec w ogniu, t. 2 (Oblivion)
Taniec w ogniu, t. 2 — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Taniec w ogniu, Rozdział 2 Waughin Jarth stna katastrofa. Cathay-Raht w kilka minut rozkradli lub zniszczyli wszystko, co było wartościowego w zapasach karawany. Wóz drewna Decumusa Scottiego, które ten zamierzał sprzedać Bosmerom, został podpalony i zrzucony z urwiska. Jego ubrania i kontrakty podarto i wdeptano w błoto powstałe z suchej gleby i rozlanego wina. Wszyscy pielgrzymi, kupcy i poszukiwacze przygód w grupie zawodzili i łkali, zbierając przy świetle wschodzącego słońca resztki swoich rzeczy. -Lepiej nie będę nikomu mówił, że ocaliłem swoje notatki do przekładu Mnoriady Pley Bar - szepnął Gryf Mallon, poeta. -Pewnie rzuciliby się na mnie. Scotti uprzejmie zrezygnował z okazji, by poinformować Mallona, jak mało go obchodził dobytek tamtego. Zamiast tego policzył monety w swojej sakiewce. Trzydzieści cztery sztuki złota. Bardzo mało, gdy jest się przedsiębiorcą rozpoczynającym nowy interes. -Czołem! - krzyknął ktoś z lasu. Z gąszczu wyłoniła się mała drużyna Bosmerów, uzbrojona i odziana w skórzane pancerze. -Przyjaciele czy wrogowie? -Ani to, ani to - warknął szef konwoju. -Musicie być tymi Cyrodiilianami - zaśmiał się przywódca oddziału, wysoki, chudy jak szkielet młodzieniec o lisiej twarzy. -Słyszeliśmy, że jedzeicie. Nasi wrogowie najwyraźniej też. -Myślałem, że wojna się skończyła - mruknął pod nosem jeden z kupców z karawany, obecnie bankrut. Bosmer zaśmiał się ponownie: -Toż to żaden akt wojny. Taka tam wycieczka przez granicę. Zmierzacie do Fallinesti? -Nie ja - pokręcił głową przywódca konwoju. -Jeśli o mnie chodzi, zrobiłem swoje. Nie ma koni, nie ma karawany. Tylko ogromne straty. Ludzie zebrali się wokół niego, protestując, grożąc, błagając, ale mężczyzna nie zamierzał postawić stopy w Puszczy Valen. Jeżeli to są nowe czasy pokoju, rzekł, to on woli wrócić przy okazji najbliższej wojny. Scotti spróbował innego podejścia i podszedł do Bosmera. Przemówił stanowczym, ale przyjaznym tonem, którego używał, negocjując z drażliwymi stolarzami: -Przepraszam, ale czy mógłbym liczyć na eskortę do Falinesti? Reprezentuję ważną cesarską agencję, Komisję Budowlaną Atriusa, i jestem tu, by pomóc w odbudowie i rozwiązaniu niektórych problemów, które sprawiła wam wojna z Khajiitami. Patriotyzm-- -Dwadzieścia sztuk złota i niesiesz swoje własne rzeczy. Jeśli coś ci zostało - odparł Bosmer. Scotti przypomniał sobie, że negocjacje z drażliwymi stolarzami też rzadko szły po jego myśli. Sześcioro chętnych miało przy sobie dość pieniędzy. Wśród pozbawionych funduszy znalazł się poeta, który zaapelował do Scotiego o wsparcie. -Wybacz, ale mam tylko czternaście sztuk złota. Nie starczy nawet na porządny pokój, gdy już będę w Falinesti. Pomógłbym ci, gdybym mógł - powiedział mu Scotti, starając się przekonać samego siebie, że to prawda. Sześcioro ludzi, wraz ze swą bosmerską eskortą, poczęło schodzić skalistym szlakiem wzdłuż zbocza. Nie minęła godzina, a byli już głęboko w dżungli Puszczy Valen. Nieskończone zielonobrązowe sklepienie przysłaniało niebo. Liście, opadające i gnijące od tysiącleci, utworzyły pod ich stopami głębokie, robaczywe morze cuchnącej mazi. Przedzierali się przez błoto na odcinku kilku mil. Kilka następnych przebili, lawirując ścieżką wiodącą po opadłych gałęziach i nisko wiszących konarach olbrzymich drzew. Przez cały ten czas, godzina po godzinie, niestrudzony oddział Bosmerów poruszał się tak szybko, że Cyrodiilianie musieli wciąż się starać, by nie zostać w tyle. Niski, krótkonogi kupiec o czerwonej twarzy źle stanął na przegniłej gałęzi i niemal upadł. Jego koledzy musieli go podnieść. Bosmerowie zatrzymali się tylko na chwilę, a ich oczy wciąż przesuwały się po cieniach w gałęziach drzew ponad ich głowami, nim wznowili wyczerpujący marsz. -Czym się tak denerwują? - wysapał z irytacją kupiec. -Cathay-Raht? -Nie bądź śmieszny - zaśmiał się nieprzekonująco Bosmer. -Khajiitowie, tak głęboko w Puszczy Valen? W czasach pokoju? Nie ośmieliliby się. Gdy grupa wspięła się na tyle wysoko ponad bagno, że smród nieco się rozwiał, Scotti poczuł nagłe ukłucie głodu. Przywykł do czterech posiłków dziennie, zgodnie ze zwyczajem Cyrodiil. Długie godziny wysiłku bez odpoczynku i jedzenia nie należały do jego obowiązków dobrze opłacanego urzędnika. Zastanowił się, czując lekkie zawroty głowy, jak długo przedzierali się przez dżunglę. Dwanaście godzin? Dwadzieścia? Tydzień? Czas nie miał tu znaczenia. Światło słońca tylko z rzadka prześwitywało przez roślinny sufit. Jedynym oświetleniem były fosforyzujące mchy czy grzyby na drzewach i w błocie pod nimi. -Czy nie dałoby się chwilę odpocząć i coś zjeść? - zawołał do przewodnika. -Jesteśmy już blisko Falinesti - nadeszła odpowiedź. -Mnóstwo tam jedzenia. Ścieżka pięła się dalej w górę przez kilka kolejnych godzin, wiodąc po stosie zwalonych pni, wznoszącym się do najniższych gałęzi drzew, a potem jeszcze wyżej. Wychodząc zza zakrętu, podróżnicy ujrzeli, że są w połowie wysokości wodospadu, który musiał mieć ponad czterdzieści metrów. Nikt nie miał już siły, by narzekać, gdy zaczęli piąć się po skalnych stopniach, wciągając jedną obolałą stopę za drugą. Bosmerowie zniknęli we mgle, ale Scotti piął się dalej, aż w końcu skończyły mu się skały. Wytarł z oczu pot i rzeczną wodę. Falinesti rozpościerało się przed nim na wszystkie strony. Po obu stronach rzeki rozsiadło się miasto zbudowane na potężnym dębie graht, a zagajniki i sady mniejszych drzew tłoczyły się wokół niego niczym poddani przed królem. Gdyby drzewo było nieco mniejsze, i tak byłoby wyjątkowe: pogięte i wykręcone, z piękną złotozieloną koroną, ociekające żywicą i pełne lian i pnączy. Ale ponieważ było wysokie na milę i szerokie na pół, było najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaką Scotti w życiu widział. Gdyby nie był zagłodzonym mężczyzną o duszy księgowego, zachciałoby mu się śpiewać. -Proszę bardzo - powiedział dowódca eskorty. -Spacerkiem już blisko. Cieszcie się, że mamy zimę. W lecie miasto przenosi się na południowy kraniec prowincji. Scotti nie miał pojęcia, co robić dalej. Widok pionowej metropolii, po której ludzie przemykali niczym mrówki, wprawił go w kompletną dezorientację. -Pewnie nie słyszeliście o gospodzie zwanej - tu wyciągnął z kieszeni list Jurusa i zerknął weń - tawerną matki Paskos? -Matka Pascost? - zaśmiał się przywódca Bosmereów na swój znajomy, pogardliwy sposób. -Z pewnością nie chcesz tam nocować. Goście zawsze wolą Dom Aysii, w najwyższych gałęziach. Drogo, ale bardzo przyjemnie. -Mam się z kimś spotkać w gospodzie matki Pascost. -Jeśli jesteś pewien, wjedź windą na Robalowe Urwisko i tam spytaj o drogę. Tylko nie zgub się i nie zaśnij na zachodnim krzyżu. Dla przyjaciół młodzieńca był to najwyraźniej niezwykle błyskotliwy kawał, więc Scotti, żegnany ich śmiechem, ruszył poprzez splątany system korzeni ku podstawie Falinesti. Ziemia była zaśmiecona odpadkami i liściami, a od czasu do czasu z góry spadała kość lub szklanka, więc szedł z zadartą głową. Skomplikowana sieć platform, przymocowanych do grubych pnączy, a obsługiwanych przez przewoźników o ramionach grubych jak brzuch wołu, poruszała się w górę i w dół śliskiego pnia. Scotti zbliżył się do najbliższej platformy, której operator ze znudzeniem pykał ze szklanej fajki. -Mógłby mnie pan podwieźć na Robalowe Urwisko? Elf skinął głową i po kilku minutach Scotti znajdował się osiemdziesiąt metrów nad ziemią, pomiędzy dwiema potężnymi gałęziami. Sieć z mchu rozpościerała się nierówno w ich rozwidleniu, tworząc wspólny dach dla kilku małych budynków. W uliczce było tylko kilka osób, ale zza zakrętu Scotti słyszał odgłosy muzyki i zabawy. Zapłacił przewoźnikowi sztukę złota i spytał, gdzie znajduje się gospoda matki Pascost. -Na wprost, proszę pana, ale nikogo tam nie ma - wyjaśnił przewoźnik, wskazując w kierunku, z którego dobiegał hałas. -W Morndas wszyscy w Robalowym Urwisku mają zabawę. Scotti ostrożnie ruszył wąską ulicą. Choć grunt pod stopami był tak solidny, jak marmurowe aleje Cesarskiego Miasta, przez śliskie szczeliny w korze prześwitywała czasem rzeka daleko w dole. Usiadł na chwilę, by odpocząć i przywyknąć do widoku. Dzień był zdecydowanie piękny, ale po ledwie kilku minutach Scotti zerwał się, przestraszony. Malutka tratwa zakotwiczona daleko w dole wyraźnie przesunęła się o kilka cali, gdy ją obserwował. Ale nie, nie poruszyła się. To on się poruszył, razem z wszystkim dookoła. To żadna metafora: miasto Falinesti przesuwało się. Biorąc pod uwagę jego rozmiar, szło bardzo prędko. Scotti wstał i owionęła go chmura dymu, która wyłoniła się zza zakrętu. Pachniała najpyszniejszą pieczenią, jaką w życiu jadł. Urzędnik zapomniał o strachu i począł biec. "Zabawa", jak ją określił przewoźnik, odbywała się na ogromnje platformie przywiązanej do drzewa, dość szerokiej, by w innym mieście uchodzić za plac. Fantastyczny asortyment najbardziej zdumiewających ludzi, jakich Scotti w życiu widział tłoczył się tu, ramię w ramię. Wielu jadło, wielu innych piło, a niektórzy tańczyli do wtóru muzyki lutniarza i śpiewaka, stojących na gałęzi wysoko nad tłumem. Przeważali Bosmerowie, prawdziwi tubylcy odziani w stroje z kości i kolorowej skóry, i zamknięta grupka orków. Przez tłum wirowały i tańczyły, rycząc na siebie nawzajem, wstrętne małpoludy. Kilka głów, wystających znad tłumu, nie należało, jak Scotti z początku założył, do bardzo wysokich ludzi, lecz do rodziny centaurów. -Może baraniny? - spytał stary, pomarszczony elf, który smażył ogromne zwierzę na rozżarzonych do czerwoności kamieniach. Scotti prędko zapłacił mu sztukę złota i pożarł udziec, który dostał w zamian. Kupił następny i zjadł go jeszcze szybciej. Elf zachichotał, gdy Scotti zakrztusił się chrząstką, i podał mu kufel pienistego, białego napoju. Scotti wychylił go i poczuł, jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz, jakby go połaskotano. -Co to było? - spytał Scotti. -Jagga. Sfermentowane mleko od maciory. Za kolejną monetę dostaniesz dzban i jeszcze trochę. Scotti zgodził się, zapłacił, połknął mięso i zabrał dzban ze sobą, wślizgując się w tłum. Jego współpracownika Liodesa Jurusa, człowieka, który zaprosił go do Puszczy Valen, nie było nigdzie widać. Gdy Scotti wypił ćwierć zawartości dzbana, przestał go szukać. Gdy wypił połowę, zaczął tańczyć wraz z tłumem, nie zważając na połamane deski i dziury pod stopami. Gdy została mu tylko jedna czwarta, zorientował się, że wymienia się dowcipami z grupą istot, których język jest mu kompletnie obcy. Gdy opróżnił dzban, zasnął, chrapiąc radośnie, podczas gdy wokół niego wciąż trwała zabawa. Następnego ranka Scotti, wciąż uśpiony, poczuł, że ktoś go całuje. Złożył usta, by się odwzajemnić, ale poczuł nagle w piersi ból i otworzył oczy. Siedział na nim owad rozmiaru sporego cielaka. Jego cienkie, ostre nogi przytrzymywały go na ziemi, a jego centralna paszcza o spiralnych ostrzach zębów rozdzierała jego koszulę. Wrzasnął i począł się szarpać, ale bestia była zbyt silna. Znalazła posiłek i zamierzała go dokończyć. To koniec, przemknęło Scottiemu przez głowę, nie trzeba było wyjeżdżać z domu. Mogłem zostać w Mieście i znowu zatrudnić się u lorda Vanecha. Mogłem zacząć od początku jako młodszy księgowy i zapracować na awans. Nagle paszcza puściła go. Stwór zadrżał, trysnął fontanną żółci i umarł. -Dorwałem jednego! - zawołał głos z niewielkiej odległości. Przez chwilę Scotti leżał nieruchomo. Jego pierś płonęła; w głowie czuł pulsowanie. Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch. Drugi potwór dreptał w jego kierunku. Zamachał rękami, starając się zepchnąć z siebie trupa, ale nim zdążył się wyrwać, usłyszał trzask łuku i drugi owad padł, przebity strzałą. -Dobry strzał! - zawołał inny głos. -Jeszcze raz w tego pierwszego! Chyba się poruszył! Tym razem Scotti poczuł, jak pocisk trafia w zwłoki. Krzyknął, ale słyszał, że jego głos jest stłumiony przez cielsko żuka. Spróbował ostrożnie wysunąć stopę i przetoczyć się na bok, ale poruszenie najwyraźniej przekonało łuczników, że stwór wciąż żył. Spadł na niego grad strzał. Bestia była teraz tak podziurawiona, że kałuże jej krwi, a także, przypuszczalnie, krwi jej ofiar, zaczęły wylewać się na Scottiego. Gdy Scotti był mały, nim uznał, że takie rozrywki są dla niego zbyt mało wyszukane, często chadzał na cesarską arenę, by obserwować pojedynki. Pamiętał, że kiedyś, gdy spytał wielkiego weterana o jego sekret, ten powiedział mu: -Kiedy nie wiem, co robić, a mam tarczę, to się za nią chowam. Scotti postąpił zgodnie z tą radą. Po godzinie, gdy świst strzał dookoła ucichł, odrzucił na bok szczątki potwora i tak szybko, jak mógł, zerwał się na nogi. W samą porę: oddział ośmiu łuczników celował w jego kierunku. Gdy go ujrzeli, zaśmiali się. -Nikt ci nie mówił, żeby nie spać na zachodnim krzyżu? Jak mamy wytępić hoarvory, jeśli jacyś pijacy ciągle je karmią? Scotti pokręcił głową i ruszył platformą z powrotem do Robalowego Urwiska. Był pokrwawiony, obdarty, zmęczony i wypił o wiele za dużo sfermentowanego świńskiego mleka. Chciał tylko położyć się gdzieś w spokoju. Wszedł do karczmy matki Pascost, wilgotnej od żywicy, pachnącej pleśnią. -Nazywam się Decumus Scotti - powiedział. -Nie zatrzymał się u pani ktoś nazwiskiem Jurus? -Decumus Scotti? - zamyśliła się opasła właścicielka gospody, matka Pascost. -Pamiętam to nazwisko. A, to pewnie dla ciebie zostawił ten liścik. Zaraz go poszukam. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki